


Uncover

by BehindTheFanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheFanfiction/pseuds/BehindTheFanfiction
Summary: "Show me who you are with your guns on the floor,And I ain't gonna come with a guard on the door,So let's uncover me,And then I'll uncover you."





	1. Chapter 1

_"Show me who you are with your guns on the floor,  
And I ain't gonna come with a guard on the door."_

**LANCE**

Lance sat down on the ground and stared at the many stars that shimmered in the night sky, a cool breeze kissing his skin. Before him were the lions, their metallic paws sprawled with no energy to sit up straight. Behind him, within a cave, were his friends, all of them sleeping peacefully. In the silence, he could almost hear Pidge sleep talking and that brought a smile to his face. 

 

Closing his eyes, Lance felt the wind as it passed through his hair and for a minute, he could believe that he was home. 

 

On nights when he couldn't sleep, his mind consumed with thoughts, Lance would always find himself in the backyard, staring at the stars and giving into nature until he finally calmed down. Back then, his worries always centered around the Garrison and his future as a pilot, fearing that he wouldn't make it. While it was easy to be confident in front of others, it was hard to be honest about his fears. Everyone assumed he was arrogant Lance, the one who thought too highly of himself but no one knew that inside he was still a child, trying to find his place in the world. 

 

But now he had made it, hadn't it? He was a Paladin of Voltron, the defender of the universe. Yes, this meant that he had to fight the Galra, he had to risk his life but in doing so, he had found his purpose. Then why was he awake tonight, his heart aching?

 

_"_ Acxa _saved our skin. I'm not going to leave her behind."_

 

Lance's eyes snapped open and he shook his head, trying to think of something other than the memory of Keith walking away. He didn't want to think about how the boy had left them to save someone that Lance didn't know, someone who was obviously important to him for some reason. He didn't want to think about what kind of relationship they had.

 

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nu-uh. Not doing this," he chanted, shaking his head.

 

"Not doing what?" 

 

Body stiffening, Lance slowly turned around to find Keith standing behind him, eyebrows raised. 

 

"Nothing." Lance cleared his throat. "Nothing at all. What are you doing up?"

 

"Couldn't sleep," Keith admitted as he sat down next to Lance. 

 

Quickly, Lance looked away, his cheeks red as he realized just how close Keith was to him. 

 

_Oh, God. Why now?_

 

For a while, the two boys just sat in absolute silence. Lance kept glancing at Keith who was staring at the stars, dark eyes full of an emotion that he couldn't understand. He wondered what was going through the raven-haired boy's mind. Was he thinking about the mission and how he would keep the team together, the enemies he might find on the way? Or was he thinking about the time they had lost in the quintessence field, everything that had changed while they were gone?

 

"You're staring," Keith said, snapping Lance out of his thoughts.

 

Hearing his words, Lance blushed yet again.

 

"You wish I'd stare at you." He scoffed.

 

He waited for Keith to snap at him and for them to start fighting as always. However, the anger never came. Instead, the other boy simply smiled at him, shaking his head and Lance felt his heart melt all over again. 

 

There was no doubt that Keith was a different person ever since he came back. Not only did he seem a bit older but the fire in his eyes had calmed down and he had become more mature. Lance was afraid that he'd never be able to catch up.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Keith asked, his dark eyes now pointed at Lance.

 

Obviously, Lance couldn't tell him the truth because doing so would mean coming to terms with the feelings he'd done his best to hide. He was afraid that no one would understand if they found out. He didn't want to be hated.

 

"I'm thinking about... home," he whispered, somehow telling one truth to hide the other. "I've never been away from my family for so long. Yeah, when I was in the Garrison I couldn't see them all the time but I still knew they were there. I could still somehow reach out to them but now... I wonder if they're okay."

 

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand covering his. 

 

"You'll be home soon. I promise," Keith whispered, squeezing Lance's hand. 

 

And there it was again, the butterflies in his stomach that awakened every time Keith was around. When had he started to fall?

 

Somehow the two boys had stopped fighting one another, somehow they had started to see how different they were from what they perceived. Together, they grew, finding parts of themselves that they had never known. Slowly, Lance had started noticing things about Keith that he never did before. He noticed how his brows furrowed when he felt overwhelmed, unable to handle the fear of the future without snapping. He noticed how intense his eyes became when he was serious about something. Finally, he noticed how Keith never stopped questioning the things around him, how he never got scared of the answers that he might find. 

 

And in his search for those answers, he had gone somewhere Lance couldn't reach him. 

 

While Keith was gone with the Blade, Lance had done his best to try and get over him. But no matter what he did, he could only ever think of Keith's dark eyes, wondering what emotion they'd reflect if he was to know. So, he did the next thing he could think of. He directed his emotions towards Allura, knowing that there would be rejection there as well. Somehow, he was okay with Allura hating him but not Keith.

 

If Keith were to walk away, Lance wouldn't know what to do.

 

With his heart hammering in his chest, Lance pressed his lips together, wondering what he could say to the boy who was now watching him but then he remembered the short-haired alien sleeping in the cave, the one Keith had risked his life to save.

 

"So you and Acxa huh? Didn't see that one coming." He smirked.

 

_Stupid. Stupid! Why would you ask that?_

 

"What?" Keith asked, confused.

 

"You like her don't you?"

 

Oh, how Lance wanted the ground to split open and swallow him whole. He didn't want to know if Keith liked Acxa or not. He never wanted to know the answer to that yet he was about to find out. If only he could keep his mouth shut.

 

"I don't even know Acxa. How am I supposed to like her?"

 

Hope bloomed inside Lance and he hated that. Just because Keith didn't like Acxa didn't mean that he liked Lance. And yet here he was, his mind immediately imagining scenarios that would never come true as he stared at the boy he had somehow come to love. 

 

"Oh." 

 

"Anyway, I have someone else I like," Keith admitted and how it hurt.

 

Clenching his fists, Lance simply nodded, unable to say a word. For the first time in his life, he had been rendered speechless. He knew such a day would come but he didn't expect heartbreak to be the cause of it all. 

 

"Don't you want to know who it is?"

 

No. He didn't. He wanted this conversation to end. He wanted to cry. But instead, he was nodding his head. 

 

"Well, the one I like, he's kind of arrogant and in the past he really used to get on my nerves because of the way he behaved. I used to think that he thought he was better than the rest of us, that all of us were nothing compared to him but boy, did he prove me wrong," Keith started, a small smile on his face.

 

"Keith..." Lance whispered, heart racing.

 

"The boy I love, he's beautiful, inside and out. Time and again, I've seen him risk his life for people he doesn't know and while others would assume it's for glory, I know that he does it because he genuinely cares. His love for his friends shows every time anyone dares to threaten those around him and he isn't afraid to stand up for what he believes in. And when he smiles at me, it's the best thing ever."

 

By this point, tears were running down Lance's face, his hands trembling. He still couldn't believe the words that he was hearing, wondering if all of this was nothing but a dream he desperately wanted to come true. 

 

Keith smiled at Lance and pushed the boy's brown hair back. "I like you, Lance."

 

Now was the time when Lance was supposed to answer, finally speak the words that he never thought he'd be able to say but before he could say a thing, Keith suddenly looked away, his cheeks turning red.

 

"O-of cour-course. You don't have to force yourself to like me or anything. It's totally up to you. Like... whatever... dude."

 

Lance grinned at the boy he cared for so much and giggles escaped his lips.

 

"Hey don't laugh at me!" Keith exclaimed, brows furrowed. 

 

Cupping Keith's face in his hands, Lance smiled up at him and watched as Keith's cheeks turned red. 

 

"I like you too, dummy."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"So let's uncover me,  
_ _And then I'll uncover you."_

 

**Keith**

Placing down the box in his hand, Keith wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked back. Most of the rubble in the streets had been cleared and now small shops had been set up by both humans and aliens. Species no longer mattered when everyone was laughing together. After all, they had gotten back their homes. Now was not the time to hate. It was time to hope.

 

As Keith's eyes went over every person, he desperately tried to find his favorite brunette but he was nowhere in sight. 

 

"Looking for something?" Pidge asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

Glancing back at the brown haired girl, Keith nodded, doing his best to keep his face straight even though inside he was a bit startled. Sometimes Pidge just popped out of nowhere and no amount of Marmora training could prepare him for her.

 

"I need to talk to Lance about something. Have you seen him?" he asked, not wanting to give anything away.

 

It wasn't that he was ashamed of his feelings for Lance. The boy made him so very happy and he would never be afraid to let the world know how he felt about Lance. There was, however, one problem.

 

"He's up there." Pidge pointed at a cliff and Keith smiled. 

 

He was reminded of how much Lance loved looking up at the sky, how much he loved flying. 

 

"Thanks, Pidge," Keith whispered and she smiled slyly and he knew that she knew.

 

Looking away from Pidge to hide his pink cheeks, Keith headed to where Lance was. 

 

When he confessed his feelings for Lance, Keith thought that things between them would change but life had other plans. Everything around them was moving so fast, problems piling on with every passing second that the two boys didn't have time to change. They didn't have time to discuss what they were, to know where they stood. Keith wanted nothing more than to hold Lance close but he always held himself back because the last thing he wanted to do was make the boy uncomfortable. He instead chose to wait because the only thing he wanted was to see the one he loved happy.

 

It was really so strange. There was a time when Keith didn't know who he was or where he came from. All he held inside him was pain that he couldn't share with anyone, questions that he couldn't find answers for. He was sad and lost, angry at the world for being happy while he couldn't. But then, he began his journey with Voltron and he realized that it was okay to be lost. His origin didn't define him, his choices did. Somehow, he had found a family where he expected only hate. Somehow, he found someone he wanted to cherish for as long as he could.

 

Life really worked in mysterious ways.

 

Keith moved through the wave of people in front of him, smiling at everyone who greeted him and keeping conversations short. No one seemed to bother him much anyway. It was as if they knew that today he was going to do something important. Today, he was finally going to sort out his relationship with Lance.

 

With every step he took, Keith's heartbeat got louder and louder until it was all he could hear. Fear settled in the pit of his stomach but he didn't stop walking. After all, he had risked his life countless times, how could he shy away from a conversation? 

 

Soon, Lance came into view and for a while, all Keith could do was stand and stare. 

 

Lance stood near the edge of the cliff, his brown eyes watching the city. He had changed out of his suit, dressed instead, in a white tank that exposed his tanned arms and a well-fitting pair of jeans. But it wasn't the clothes that left Keith speechless. It was the smile on the brunette's face that made him stop and stare. 

 

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Keith wondered how he should start the conversation. He searched for the right words but his mind was blank and he could only feel anger towards himself. However, before he could say a thing, Lance turned around, his lips taking a 'o' shape as he saw the dark haired boy. 

 

"Hey, you," Lance said, his voice low.

 

"Hey... um... I was wondering if we could talk," Keith finally said and Lance nodded.

 

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while as well," he said.

 

"Oh... um... then you go first."

 

"No. No. I think you should go first."

 

"No. You."

 

"I can wait."  
  
  


"So can I."

 

"No really, Keith. Go ahead."

 

Keith groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "At this rate, we're never going to talk."

 

Lance laughed at that. "What's going on Space boy?"

 

A smile spread across Keith's name at the nickname and he stepped closer to Lance, watching the boy with adoration in his eyes. "God, you're beautiful."

 

Lance's cheeks turned red as his eyes widened at the compliment and he quickly looked away. 

 

"Y-you're just saying that," he stammered, pouting slightly.

 

Keith twisted a lock of Lance's hair between his fingers and tugged gently, wanting the brunette to look at him. "I'd never lie to you."

 

Finally, Lance looked up at Keith with his brown eyes and time seemed to stand still as the two boys just stared at each other. Oh, how Keith wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss Lance but he restrained himself, knowing that it was important for them to talk first. 

 

"What are we?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

 

"What do you want us to be?" Lance asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes

 

Keith didn't say a word for a bit, not knowing whether he should just give a short answer or be completely honest. In the end, he chose the later.

 

"I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. I want to be able to hold your hand whenever I want to and tell you how amazing you are whenever, never afraid of who might see us. I just... I want to be with you."

 

Lance's lips parted into a beautiful smile as he nodded, throwing his arms around Keith's shoulders and hugging him close. "Can I kiss you?"

 

Keith didn't answer. Instead, he pulled back slightly so he could look at Lance's face. Soon, their eyes met and the two boys leaned in, lips touching and even though the kiss was short, it was enough to let Keith know that they'd be alright. 

 

It was everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this Au and I loved to hear what everyone had to say. Since it was my first time doing a fluff AU, I tried my best to deliver some good Klance content and will try to do the same in the future. I do have another story planned but that's more of a Twitter AU. If you guys would be interested in reading that, you can find my Twitter @ in my bio. 
> 
> Will I do another short fic or maybe a long fic in the future? Definitely. I think there are so many Klance moments that can be explored and I'd love to do so.
> 
> See you guys around~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna go ahead and apologize because this was like a last minute fic and I'm not that great when it comes to fluff. But gosh, I think at this point we all deserve Klance content. 
> 
> I'll try to upload the chapter from Keith's POV tomorrow. Until then, let me know what you think of this?


End file.
